Camp HalfBlood: Rise of the Forgotten
by Terance Smith
Summary: Kenneth is a supossedly normal boy who gets dragged in to an unwanted adventure. Once at Camp Half-Blood he is sent on a Quest and meets a demigod who says he should not exist. While on this quest Kenneth finds out the identity of his dad. 3yrs after TLO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's camp half-blood characters; however I do own all of my OC's.

This is my first Camp Half-Blood fanfiction so **please R&R**. Thank you and enjoy the story.

"Ugh! I hate school soooooo much!" I said loudly. I honestly couldn't have cared less that I was in the middle of class. School was very hard for me because of my dyslexia and ADHD and the teachers didn't make it any harder on me by keeping me in normal classes where my needs wouldn't be understood. The worst part about my school is that the staff just didn't seem to care about you or your grades unless you were some kind of jock or preppy (bobble headed, blonde, big breasted, Barbie doll, so dumb you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag) cheerleader.

My teacher, Mrs. Ereks (though I'm pretty sure it was Ms. Because I don't get how anyone as horrid looking as her could be married), turned toward me and yelled, "KENNETH RICHARDSON! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING DISRUPTIVE IN CLASS! TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, NOW!

Thos was probably the third time this week that I'd been sent to the principle's office and the bad thing about that is…it was only a Tuesday. Once I was in the waiting room of the school's front office, I sat down in a chair and waited for my name to be called. Oh! How rude of me. I didn't mention my name. I am Kenneth Richardson, Ken or Kenny for short. I am African American with light colored skin, six feet tall and fifteen years old. I live with my mom, which isn't particularly a good thing considering the fact that she hates my guts. I think it has something to do with my father, whom I've never met.

When I had taken my seat I had noticed that there was somebody already waiting to talk to the principle besides me. I looked over to see who it was. To my surprise it was my best friend Nico di Angelo. Nico had hair the color of the midnight sky that hung down over his pale face, giving him this sort of dead ghostly look. He wore a lot of black clothing including a big black aviator's jacket. Nico had moved to the school about seven months ago. We met in our mythology class during a project where we were supposed to partner up. We were the last two people in the class room who didn't have a partner so we ended up working together and ever since then he's been my best pal. "What are you here for Nico?" I asked.

Nico turned towards me in a sort of surprised way as if he had just noticed I was sitting next to him. "Hey man. Just going to talk to the principle about some important stuff. What about you?" He asked.

"Ereks happened." I responded. Nico chuckled at my answer.

At that moment a voice called, "NEXT," and Nico got up and walked into the principles office, not before uttering the words, "I'll be right back." I could faintly see the face of the principle as the doo to his personal office opened. The principle had a full head of gray hair, badly spray tanned skin, and was very tall, but today there was something different about him…I just couldn't figure out what if was.

The door shut itself behind Nico and I waited in silence for the two of them to be finished. I could hear them mumbling to each other, but I couldn't make out any solid words or sentences. I decided to crawl a little closer to the door to see if I could hear any better. Their voices got quieter and more inaudible as if instinctively knowing that I was listening in on them. Then almost out of nowhere…CRASH! A loud ruckus startled me and sent me jumping back and falling on my butt. The ruckus continued, getting louder with each passing second. The window of the principle's office door was blurry so you could not see what was going on inside. Though you could see a mosaic like image of the people residing in the room. From what I could see Nico and the principle were getting into a huge fight and were throwing things at each other from across the room. Then almost as quickly as it had started the ruckus subsided. Nico opened the door and walked out casually. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"Oh…um….I dropped my contact lens…but I'm fine now." I replied. Nico gave me an, "o.k.," and headed back to class. I readily walked up to the office door. Everything was in the same place that it had been before Nico had entered, but the principle wasn't in there. There was just a thin layer of dust covering the room.

By the time I had gotten back to class it was time for next period, which was Mr. Brunner's mythology class. I would see Nico in there and I planned to get some answers out of him about what happened with the principle. When I got to class I asked Nico about what happened.

""What do you mean?" Nico said with a puzzled look on his face. "I wasn't in the office today and I definitely didn't fight the principle. He's too tall." Now anybody normal would have played it off as being part of their overactive imaginations, but I knew better. The rest of class Mr. Brunner, who was our crippled mythology teacher, taught us about a demonic hag called Keres. Keres would haunt battlefields and swoop down onto soldiers and kill them and feed on their blood. When Mr. Brunner wrote the word Keres on the chalk board my dyslexia immediately turned it into Ereks. I don't know. Maybe I was still thinking about this morning.

The last period of the day I got sent to detention because I didn't turn in my homework. To my dismay when I arrived at the detention room Mrs. Ereks was there. And as if it wasn't already unfortunate enough that I had to be in a room with her, but the rest of the room was devoid of life, leaving the two of us to spend some "quality time". I took a seat in the desk furthest away from her and tried to be unnoticeable…it didn't work. Ereks walked over to me and slammed her fist on my desk. The desk cracked and broke in half. I got startled and ran to the other end of the classroom. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?"

Ereks let out a sinister cackle. "You've been a very bad boy lately Kenneth. I think you need to be punished." At that moment two large black leathery wings shot out from her back. Her skin became old and wrinkly (more so than before) and her finger nails elongated and sharpened, turning them into claws. Her eyes turned pitch black and she lunged at me with hunger in her eyes. I shut my eyes instinctively bracing myself for her attack….nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and standing in front of me was Nico holding a black sword fending off the creature Mrs. Ereks had turned into. "I never expected you to be Keres." He said as Ereks' claws locked with his blade. She merely hissed at him.

"Wait did you just say Keres?" I questioned. "The demonic creature who feeds on the blood of men?" I had never been so shocked and confused in my entire life. Keres Flew into the air, her leathery wings beating loudly. In an instant she swooped down on Nico and knocked his sword out of his hands. Back into the air she went and again she attacked Nico, this time sending him across the room, slamming into a wall.

"I'll finish that pest off later, but right now I'm more interested in you." Keres said to me through gnashing teeth. She raised her claws ready to strike. "Tell me little demigod. Who is your father?" She asked in a snake like voice. I had no idea what she was talking about or why she wanted to know about someone I didn't even know myself. I looked over at Nico, who had quietly picked up his sword. I thought that he was going to start fighting her again, but then he wound his arm back and threw his sword towards me. It clattered to the floor within arms reach of me. When Keres saw this she decided she would strike. At this exact moment time literally felt as though it had begun to slow down. I grabbed the black sword from the floor. It felt cold. Not like ice…but like death. It was a little heavy, but I swung it at Keres. Not meaning to I connected the blow with Keres' neck, chopping her head clean off. The head tumbled to the floor and turned to dust.

My breathing was heavy and I was still trying to contemplate what had just happened. There was a shadow that was cast upon me. I looked up to see Nico standing above me with a startled look on his face. "What's wrong…besides the obvious?" I asked.

"How did you do that?"

"How'd I do what?"

"How did you make time slow down like that?"

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this first chapter. Sorry for being so sloppy and rushing through it. Please please please review my story. And please give ideas for the next couple of chapter.

In the next chapter: Nico, still appalled, tells Ken about Camp Half-Blood and he goes home to pack his things for the camp and leave. But there's only one problem…Ken's mom is a psycho!


	2. sorry :

I'd like to say I'm sorry to anybody who red the first chapter and liked it( though who would like it cuz in my own personal opinion, this story is garbage), but this story is being discontinued….until I get some inspiration.


End file.
